Christmas Love
by Demyxslight
Summary: Tyson is in love with a certain someone.The problem, what if that person doesn't love him back? What happens when Tyson becomes sucidial[COMPLETED]
1. Default Chapter

Christmas Love

Rated PG-13 (just to be on the safe side) for very bad sucidial thoughts

Romance/Angst

Tyson's House

Chapter 1

_Tyson's POV_

_Blood flows down my arm._

_I have slashes from I cut myself._

_I'm sitting on the bathroom floor holding a towel over my arm._

_The pain doesn't exist to me._

_Oh well it's what I deserved!_

_I saw that look of sadness on Kai's face_

_when Hilary told me she loved me._

_Of course, I only love her like a sister._

_Then, I messed up during practice_

_and Kai's voice was cold and hard _

_when he said I must've ran out of my talent._

_That hurt deeply._

_He doesn't know how much I love him._

_Well I better clean up._

_Max's mom is having a Christmas party and nobody needs to see me like this._

_Especially Kai._

Later That Day

"Where is Tyson? We're going to be late for the party!"

"Knowing Tyson, we'll be here all night."

"Well he better get a move on or I'm going to drag him out by his hair even if he's in his underwear!"

Rei and Kai started laughing at the idea of being dragged by his hair in his underwear.

The only one not laughing was Max.

/_It's good to see Kai laughing but if Tyson heard what Rei said and see Kai laughing_

_he'll be even more depressed than he already is./_

_Little one, try not to think depressing thoughts. After all, Christmas is coming soon and _

_maybe Tyson will snap out of his mood._

_/Do you think so Draciel?/_

_Sure I do Max!_

But what nobody knew was that not even Tyson's own bitbeast knew what he was doing.

If only they knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max's House

Normal POV

"Maxie!"

"Mom!"

The two family members embraced and Mrs. Tate spun Max around.

Of course, this only made Tyson feel worse about earlier that day.

"Well are you guys gonna sit there or come in and have some eggnog?"

"Mom is Michael here?"

"Sorry sweetheart. I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh."

_/Poor Max. With Michael as a boyfriend, he's bound to be in a whole world of hurt./_

_Like you, Tyson?_

_/Agh! Dragoon you scared me!/_

_Tyson. What's wrong? I've never seen anyone so sad since the day Driger lost his _

_yarn ball. Of course, he had the decency to talk about it._

_/Look Dragoon! Get off my back!/_

And with that he tuned him out.

Kai's POV

Why?

Why do you do this to me?

Do you enjoy seeing me get hurt?

I sit here and love you

And that...that stupid girl _Hilary_ decides to tell you she _loves_ you!

You! Of all people!

You are mine!

Do you here me Tyson!?

You're mine.

author's note: Please be nice. This is my first fic. I'm only gonna write chapters 1 and 2.If there's enough reviews I'll continue. No flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Thank you to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it! If you have any ideas

about the story please let me know! Enjoy!

Warning:Tyson gets REALLY depressed in this chapter.

Chapter 3

Normal POV

"Whoohoo! That's the way to dance Maxie!"

"Yeah! He sure dances better than Tyson!"

"Nobody asked you, Hilary!"

The brunette playfully punched Tyson in the arm.

She wasn't prepared for his outburst.

"ENOUGH WITH HITTING ME, HILARY!"

"T-Tyson..."

"I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE GETTING ON MY CASE!"

"B-but Tyson."

The two were really going at it totally unaware of the onlookers.

Everything would of turned ok with Tyson and Hilary not talking to each other.

However, that wasn't the case.

Hilary just HAD to open her big mouth.

"Well, Tyson. I can't understand why I ever fell in love with you! Wanna know why?"

"Why?" Tyson snarled.

"Because you're GAY!"

That did it!

"TYSON I HAPPEN TO KNOW WHO YOU LOVE! IT'S K....."

_SLAP!_

Everybody gasped. Tyson....hitting a girl?!

Time seemed to stop.

Hilary looked up from where she was lying on her back. She had tears in eyes. But

what took her by complete surprise was the fact that Tyson had tears in his eyes too.

"Oh god Hilary. I-I'm so sorry!"

And with he ran outside and out of sight.

"Tyson come back!"

"Where's he going?"

"Did you see him hit a girl?"

Hushed conversations were every in the tate's household.

Max helped up Hilary.

"Hilary, are you ok?"

"I'm fine!"

"Hilary, Tyson didn't...that is he wouldn't...."

"Max."

"Yeah?"

"It's alright. It was my fault anyways. I should've kept my mouth shut."

"Hilary."

"Come on. We've gotta find Tyson!"

The party looked everywhere for Tyson.

No one could find him.

Meanwhile

Tyson waited until everyone was out of the house.

When he ran out, he hid by the side of the house.

Now he was sneaking in.

Up to the bathroom.

With his pocket knife.

The same pocket knife that Kai got him for his birthday.

He went to the bathroom and sat on the floor.

Then, he went on cutting himself.

_/How could I? I hit Hilary, a good friend to us all. I deserve this pain!/_

Pain?

Yes. Tyson was feeling the pain of cutting himself too deep.

And the bleeding wasn't stopping.

That's not all that was happening.

Somebody was in the house.

And heading toward the bathroom.

The person was turning the doorknob.

Somebody was trying to get in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Little note: Who do you think is trying to get into the bathroom? Anyways, how do I accept unsigned reviews too? Help!


	4. Chapter 4

Authoress Note:Sorry if Chapter 3 isn't long. I'll make it up to you with this one!

Chapter 4

Normal POV

The door swung open to reveal a young......Max?!

He had come back to get a flashlight out of his room when he heard a moan. So he decided to investigate. He was shocked to see a bloody Tyson. But he looked like he was about to have a heart attack when he realized was doing.

Now it all made sense. Tyson was cutting himself. This was the reason that Tyson was always in the bathroom.Tyson's cries broke through his thoughts.

"Don't let him see me like this! Max! Please! It hurts!"

Max ran to his injured friend.

"Tyson!Please try to stay awake! Don't die!"

Tyson was losing consciousness and alot of blood. Max ran to go get the phone and called 911. Immediately an ambulance showed up. Along with everyone at the party.

"Max!"

"What's going on?"

"Did you find Tyson?"

So many questions, so little time. Tyson needed medical attention and quick. Max was so scared. He was afraid of losing his best friend.

Meanwhile

Kai's POV

I looked for Tyson everywhere. Where could my beloved be? I was shocked at what happened at the party. Tyson never hit a girl before. Why start now?

What is wrong Tyson?

My thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting my name. I turned around to ssee Rei. He looked really worried and scared.

He tells me that Tyson was sent to the hospital. He was cutting himself and he cut himself too deep. Max had found. He was losing alot of blood.

I didn't know I was crying until I felt them against my cheeks. No! It can't be true! Tyson wouldn't do that! Not in a million years! What was going on?

Tyson......Tyson!

I didn't know and I didn't care that I was now screaming his name. Not even Rei could calm me down. And when I did calm down all my energy was gone.

"Let's go see Tyson, Kai."

I followed him but soon he was following me because I started running, my energy coming back.

I know Tyson won't die.

Because I won't allow it.

Because I love him.

At the Hospital

Normal POV

Eveyone was eagerly awaiting news on how Tyson was doing. Max had been holding Hilary while she'd cried. Now she was holding him while he cried. Tyson was his best friend. He was like a brother to him. If anything happened to him he wouldn't know what to do!

Everyone was sitting on pins and needles when Kai and Rei arrived. Kai asked Max if there was any news on how Tyson was doing. Max only shook his head.

Finally, the doctor came out with a grim expression on his face.

"Well it seems that this has been going on for awhile. He has alot of cuts on his arms. And..."

"And what doctor?"

"And there were cuts on his stomach."

That brought a fresh batch of tears for Max.

"But will he be okay doctor?" asked Mrs. Tate

The doctor didn't say much at first. And when he did Kai was beginning to look faint.

Tyson might not make it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I hope this is long enough. If not, I'll try again:) Anywho, should Tyson die or live? It's up to you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress Note:**I apologize to those who couldn't review anoymously. I have fixed that problem.Anyways, Enjoy!

**Pairings**:For those that are getting confused about who's with who it goes like this:

Tyson/Kai, Max/Michael, Spencer/Bryan, and Tala/Rei

**Little Note:**This takes place in G-Revolution.

Chapter 5

"Tyson might not make it."

"WHAT? WHY?" asked Max

"Well he has lost alot of blood. When he went to cut himself, he cut right through the vein and a few others."

"Well......isn't there anything that you can do about it?"

The doctor shook his head.

"All you can do is wait and pray for his recovery. If he survives tonight, he will have a full recovery."

He turned around and went to go check on another patient.

All the others could do nothing for Tyson. They felt helpless. Except.........for Kai. He could probably wake up Tyson. But he was in his own little world. He was thinking about what life would be like without Tyson and he didn't like what he saw. He wouldn't be able to live without him.

"Kai?"

No answer.

"Kai?"

Still no answer.

"Ka......"

"What?!"

"Geez! I was just going to ask if you wanted me to drive you to your apartment."

"What? And leave Tyson?"

"There's nothing we can do. You heard what the doctor said."

"Well at least let me go see him."

Max looked both ways and said,"Alright, but hurry before somebody sees you."

"I'll be right back."

And with that, he ran into Tyson's room.

Max was smiling after him./_Go get him Kai./_

Kai's POV

"Tyson."

I know you can't here me. But I still say it because I love you. You are my whole world.

"Do you want to hear a quick story little one?"

I tell you. I tell you how I first fell in love with you.

We were standing face to face. You were still angry that I went to the Blitzkrig Boys. But you told me that no matter what we would always be friends. I,of course, was in usual grumpy mood, just said,"Whatever. Just prepare to lose!"

But all you did was smile.And pulled me in a hug. That was when I first fell in love with you. I remeber that I wanted to struggle and get out of grasp. But part of me didn't want to. You smelled like....like roses? I don't know why but you did.

I still didn't want to admit that I was in love with you but after the battle when I was knocked unconsious, you held me in your arms. And you were smiling. I admitted then that I was in love with you and always will be.

Tyson.

Now here I am sitting and crying. I hold your hand and kiss it.

"It's time for me to go now. Please get better."

And then I kiss him so gently on his lips. He tastes so sweet. Then I give him a gentle hug and then walk out the door. He still smells like roses.

A little while later

"Doctor!"

"Yes nurse. What is it?"

"You know that boy in room 214?"

"Yes. That's the boy who was cutting himself."

"Well you need to come here quick!"

The nurse and doctor rushed to Tyson's room.

Both were shocked at the sight that was in front of them.

"Where am I?" asked Tyson.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoohoo!!!! Tyson's awake! Anyways hoped you enjoyed! Bye bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress Note:**Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Normal POV

The doctor and nurse couldn't believe it. Tyson was awake! The confused boy kept looking at them and then asked,"Well, aren't you going to answer my question?" The doctor snapped out of his daze.

"What question was that?"

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Tyson was trying really hard to remember but all that he could remember was going to the party and he told that to the doctor. That's when all of what happened last night came rolling into his head: Tyson hitting Hilary, him running out, him hiding on the side of the house, locking himself in the bathroom, cutting himself with his pocket knife, the pain, and him telling Max not to tell Kai.

He didn't know it was him crying hysterically. He thought it was someone else. The next thing he knew was feeling a poke and the doctor's voice saying,"I'm giving you a shot that will help you calm down and fall asleep."

Soon, Tyson was thrown into a world of darkness.

Meanwhile

Max's POV

I can't stop crying. What possessed Tyson to hurt himself like that? Did he not care that if he killed himself that the others wouldn't miss him? These questions are tearing me apart! I can't help thinking that this was partially my fault. I knew the signs. I could've help him. But noooo! All I could think about was me and Michael!

Michael.

What's happening between you and me?

Ever since we started going out all you want to do was party. It was fun at first. But now.......

Since you're gay, I didn't mind when girls would try to get you to go out with them.

But I did mind when at a party you let Rick make moves on you.

When I asked you about it you got mad and said that I didn't trust.

Michael.

Do you even love me anymore?

I hear my cellphone ringing so I lean over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Max? Is that you honey bun?"

Michael. And he's drunk.

"Where were you? You promised to be at the party!"

"Lighten up Maxie! I just went to another party with Rick! So what's the big deal?"

Everything snapped inside my body. I couldn't take this anymore!

"What's the big deal?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL! FIRST TYSON HURTS HIMSELF AND LANDS IN THE HOSPITAL!"

I took a deep breath.

"And second is you. I have the biggest jerk for a boyfriend! Why am I still with him? Because I still love him. But he can't even come to a damn party that he **promised** he would come to! Well you know what Michael! It's over! That was the last straw on what you did tonight! Talk to ya later! Have fun with your new sex toy!"

And I hung up on him.

Kai's POV

After Max dropped me off at my place I tore everything apart. Now I'm sitting in the rubble exhausted. Pictures and plates are laying in pieces all over the place. Oh well.

I've never been this tired in my whole life.

I finally get up and go into my, the one place that I didn't tear apart, and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Normal POV

The next morning a young Max was crying again but with tears of joy instead. Tyson was alive. He was going to make a full recovery.

At Kai's house, he was just waking up when he heard Max on his answering machine. Tyson was ok. "Thank you God!" was all Kai could manage before he started crying.

At the hospital, a young Tyson was stirring awake when he heard a choked up familiar voice.

"I-It's good to see you lil' bro."

Hiro.

Max's POV

"Yes...yes.....I know Kai......okay....I'll meet you halfway....ok bye."

We were going to go visit Tyson in the hospital. I was about to go out the door when there was a knock. Thinking it was Hilary or Chief, I answered it. I never should've. Standing on the other side was a sober Michael. At that moment I wished that I was at mom's house instead of my apartment.

I really didn't want to deal with Michael.

"Max. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I thought I told you that we were over."

"Please Max!"

I hate when I go soft.

"Well then you can wait until I get back from the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Tyson's in the hospital and I don't have time to explain," I said as I ran past him.

He ended up following me. We had to stop once because I had to throw up. I've been doing that a lot lately usually in the morning(wink, wink)

When we finally got to where Kai was waiting, he was alot more grouchier than usual.

Tyson. Hold on. We're on our to see you.

Hilary's POV

Tyson.

I hope you're ok.

"Hilary...stop pulling on my arm or your gonna end up breaking it!"

"Oh Chief! Stop complaining!"

Tyson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this! And what's the deal with our little Maxie? Anyways, byebye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authoress Note: **Well I pretty sure you'll love this chapter. Also a little surprise:) Enjoy!

This story is far from being over.

Chapter 7

Normal POV

"H-Hiro! What are you doing here?"

"Here to see you little brother."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well that wasn't hard to find out. Seeing how it's in the news and in the papers."

"Oh."

Hiro walked up to his brother and gave him a good smack across the face.

"What the?...Why did you do that Hiro?"

"Because you need to understand the consequences about what you just did."

"What consequences?"

"Well first, you would destroyed all those who love you lives. You would have caused them so much grief."

He stopped to wipe the tears away and then continued.

"Especially me. Next, all the kids that look up to you will be so confused. You would have destroyed them too!"

"I guess that makes sense but....."

"But what?"

"I don't think I have anyone that still loves me."

"I won't argue with you there.It took alot to not come over there and strangle you."

Tyson looked down but looked back up when Hiro continued.

"But if you ask them to forgive you and apologize I'm pretty sure that they will."

"Do you think that they will?"

"Sure."

At that moment, Max and Michael walked in.

Tyson was prepared to talk to them but wasn't prepared to talk to................

"Kai!"

The three boys took a seat next to Tyson's bed. Hiro decided to let the boys talk and walked out the door.

There was an awkward silence for 15 minutes before Michael broke the ice.

"So Tyson.....when are you suppose to get out of the hospital?"

"Well they said maybe this afternoon. I really don't know."

Another 15 minutes of awkward silence.

"Tyson."

Tyson looked up to see Maxs' eyes were full of tears.

"Yeah Max?"

"I'm so happy that you're alive....but I'm so mad at you that I can just murder you."

Tyson chuckled dryly."You're not the only one."

"You're so lucky that you are alive. I.....eveyone was so scared...so worried that you were going to die."

Michael spoke then."Despite what I say about you I, too, was really scared and worried that you were going to die."

And,for the first time that everyone has known him, he started crying. Soon everyone was crying and hugging Tyson.

"We are really glad that you are alive."

"So when are the others going to be? I want to be prepare myself for when they come."

"They should get here later."

Poor Tyson! Max accidently threw up on Tyson!

"I'm so sorry Tyson! I didn't mean to!"

Good thing a nurse was passing by. She got in another nurse to clean up the mess while she took Max(with Michael following closely behind) to see the doctor. After the other nurse left, Tyson and Kai was left alone.

They sat in silence for 12 minutes before Kai spoke.

"Tyson I have something important to tell you."

"What is it Kai?"

"Well first off I'm really happy that you are alive.And I ......I .......I ......"

"You what, Kai?"

"I love you."

Meanwhile

"Max are you positive that these are your symptoms?"

"Yes doctor! I told 6 times that those are my symptoms."

"Well in all my years of being a doctor this is the first time that this has ever happened."

"What doctor?"

"Max Tate congratulations!"

"What?"

"You're going to be a new mother!"

"WHAT!"

"Yep! You're pregnant!"

Max fainted.

In Tyson's Room

Tyson's POV

"I love you."

Did I hear correctly? Did Kai just say he loved me?

"Tyson."

I look up and meet his eyes.

"I mean what I said. I love you."

I didn't know what to say. All this time. Kai loved me, too.

I wanted to do cartwheels and all those kinds of things that a person does when they fall in love. Kai loves me!!!!!!!!!!

"Tyson."

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

In the Cafeteria in the hospital

Hiro was having some coffee. But it was beyond cold. He just didn't understand. Why would Tyson do something that he had heard over and over again something that was bad. Why?

He was still wondering this as he went back to Tysin's room. He was about to go in but stopped short on the sight before him.

Kai had Tyson in a lip lock.

"Good going little brother."Hiro whispered as he walked away wishing that it was him and a certain somone liplocking.

Elsewhere, a boy named Max was waking up from the shocked he had experinced earlier.

"Have a nice nap Maxie babe."

"Michael what happened?"

"Don't you remember? We just got news that we're going to be parents."

Poor Max fainted...............again.

Later

After 20 minutes of kissing, Tyson now belonged to Kai and he couldn't have been happier. This had been the best day.

A few minutes later, all of the teams started to come.

There was crying and hugs and 'I'm glad your alive' and all that wonderful stuff.

Finally after what seemed like hours of crying, which was really only 40 minutes, everyone was about to leave and go home when Tyson asked a question that now was on everybodys' mind.

"Where's Max?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoohoo! Everyone is happy! Poor Max though! Anyways more later! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Authoress Note: **Sorry for not updating yesterday. It was my little sister's birthday. Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy! Also for those of you who are wondering, Max is still a guy just a pregnant guy:) Another thing, the date for the story is December 19.

Chapter 8

Normal POV

When Max finally came to again, he didn't faint when Michael told him what happened./_Might as well face reality. I'm pregnant. I just hope my mom doesn't faint when she hears the news. I also hope she doesn't chase Michael around trying to kill him./_

Life was so terribley confusing.

Max got out of bed and went back to Tyson's room where he was questioned by Tyson with the usual questions that a parent would ask. Like:

"Where were you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

And blah, blah, blah.

"Tyson?"

"Yeah Max?"

"I'm pregnant."

Tyson looked at him and then started laughing.

"Good one Max! You almost had me!"

"I'm not kidding Tyson! I'm pregnant!"

And Tyson fainted.

Rei's POV

I went to go see Tyson. He looks alot better than what he had. I'm really glad that him and Kai are together.

However......

I couldn't help but sense anger and jealously when Tyson announced he was going out with Kai. Who was it? I have a really bad feeling about this. I hope that this won't ruin Christmas!

I have to remember who it was coming from.

Who?

Who?

Argh! Stupid brain!

And stupid Tala for cuddling next to me causing me not to remember!

Oh well.

Someone's POV

Kai, Kai, Kai.

When will you learn that Tyson does NOT BELONG TO YOU!!!!!!

He belongs to me. Got that?

Of course you can't hear me. How I hate you.

So badly that I think that I could.......

Wait.

That just might work.

Yes on Christmas Eve I'll kill you.

I'll cut your head off and leave it on Tyson's doormat!

What a delight that would be!

Max's POV

Michael's taking me to my mom and dad's house. I'm going to tell them the news. I am so not in the mood for this. I can't wait for this visit to be over.

Michael had apologized to me and I forgave him. Might as well.

We finally pull up to my parent's house.

I knock.

They answer.

"Mom, Dad. I'm pregnant."

And Dad faints.

Sigh.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter is short. Everyone have a happy New Year's!!!!1


	9. Chapter 9

**Authoress Note:**Thanks again to all who reviewed! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Normal POV

"Tyson? Are you awake?"

There was mumbling from under the pillow.

"Tyson! We are going to be late for practice! Get up now!"

The intruder grabbed the blankets and yanked them off the sleeping teen.

"Hey! What did you do that for Rei?"

"Well you wouldn't get up! You know we have practice this morning! We can't afford to miss it!"

A grumbling Tyson got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Which took **_ forever_**!

When Tyson _finally_ walked out of the bathroom Rei was half asleep.

"And he told me to get up."

Meanwhile

"Where are they?"

"Hey Kenny calm down. I'm sure they're on there way!"

At that moment, Tyson and Rei were running towards them while they were arguing.

Again.

"I told you I wasn't sleeping! I was meditating!"

"Gee I didn't know that when you meditate you SNORE!"

"I wasn't snoring!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Uh-huh!"

And this went on for hours!

Someone's POV

Oh Tyson. Sweet and beautiful Tyson. How lovely you are! Rei. How I wish I could make you bleed for daring to argue with MY Tyson!

But....not now.

Tonight.

Rei this is your last day. Enjoy it while you can!

Max's POV

How I really wish that I was blading with the others. But when you're pregnant...well...

I'm really exicted about having a baby but it does take away the fun things I like to do.

The others are happy about it.

I'm worried about Michael though.

He seems to have mixed emotions about this. One minute he's happy about it the next he's mad at about me having it.

Men.....I'll never understand us.

Later That Night

Normal POV

"Well see you later guys."

"Hey wait a minute Rei! Aren't you going to come to my house?"

"Nah. Not tonight. I want to go to bed early tonight. See ya!"

"Bye Rei!"

Poor Rei! He didn't know that somone was following him.

When Rei was walking the path up to his house he had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching him. He was starting to get scared.But he stopped feeling that when he reached the front door. Until he was attacked from behind.

"Rei."came a whispered voice."Rei you are so pretty. But not as pretty as Tyson."

"Who are you?"

"Do you really think that I'm going to give that away? Rei I'm not that stupid. Unlike you!"

The soft whispery voice turned into a voice of hatred and anger.

"You! You are such an IDIOT! Did you THINK that you could get away with arguing with Tyson? Did you?! ANSWER ME!"

"You're going to hurt me because I argued with Tyson? That's funny!"

Rei started laughing. He stopped when the intruder pulled out a knife.

"Oh dearest Rei," came the soft whispery voice,"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to kill you"

(A/N:Warning!: Rei is going to get tortued so if don't want to read then don't)

And with that he turned Rei over and started slashing him. Over and over again. Blood was getting all over the intruders' clothes. Bloodcurdling screams came from Rei. The intruder took his knife and stabbed it into Rei's stomach. Blood was everywhere.

Right when the intruder was about to shove the knife into Rei's heart, he heard somone running up the driveway yelling,"Rei! Rei!"

"This isn't over tiger! I'll be back!"

Everything was beginning black for the cat.

Rei caught a glimpse of the attacker and when he did he felt like the whole world was going to end.

"No not you! I trusted....you."

Meanwhile

Max's POV

The taxi dropped off at my parents' house about 15 minutes ago. I was in my room when the phone rang.

I answered and when I heard the news everything in my body froze.

Rei was in ICU.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no poor Rei! Who do you think did it? Bye bye for now!


	10. Chapter 10

**Authoress Note:**I probably won't update tomorrow, January 4th, because it's my birthday! I'll think about it! Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Normal POV

Waiting seemed like hours.

It was like hell.

Pure hell.

They didn't say a whole lot about what happened to Rei. Tyson was walking to Rei's house when he heard him screaming. He ran to see what was happening. When he got to Rei, he felt like he was going to be sick. Rei was bloody everywhere. But what sent chills to Tyson's spine was what Rei kept saying.

"I trusted him. How could he do this to me?"

"Rei? Who did this?"

"I cared for him and he betrayed me!"

Somone's POV

That was so much fun!

Poor Rei!

He never saw it coming!

He trusted me!

Phooey! Rei here's a little tip.

DON"T TRUST ANYONE!

That's my motto.

Kai, Hilary, Kenny.

If you guys really cared for Tyson you would've done what I did. Sure it was "ridiculous" to hurt Rei over a little thing but nobody talks to Tyson like that!

Hilary and Kenny.......you two are next!

Then.........Kai.

Tyson's POV

"Rei is in a coma. He'll probably stay like that for awhile but I'm not sure. He might not come out of it."

The doctor turned around and walked away.

This is such crap!

Rei didn't do anything to deserve this!

Rei. Who was it that tried to kill you?

Who was it that betrayed?

These questions won't leave me alone!

Please God! What happened?!

The nurse came in and told us that we could go see Rei one at a time.

Naturally, Tala went first, seeing how it was his boyfriend that got hurt.

After a few minutes passed, and Tala still didn't come out I went to go check it out.

I was about to go in when I stopped and decided to peek inside instead.

Tala was stroking Rei's hair and he had a weird look on his face.

"Rei, Rei look what happened to you! Do you see what happens when you trust people? Bad things happen."

Then he kissed his forehead and walked toward the door.

I his behind it so he wouldn't see me.

Something fishy was going on.

Rei thinking in his coma

Why?

Why did he do this to me?

I loved and trusted him!

Why?

(A/N: Little poem to end this chapter)

Red roses, red roses

So sweet and small

You can't harm me

Not at all

Red roses, red roses

Withering and dead

You have pierced me

Through my head........

----------------------------------------------------------

Okay so the poem was a little creepy. Sorry about that:) We now have an idea about who the killer is. He will be revealed in the next chapter! So long for now!


	11. Chapter 11

**Authoress Note**: Thank you all who reviewed! I'm 15 today. Well the attacker is revealed today after he becomes sloppy in his work when he tries to kill Hilary and Kenny. Enjoy! Also the date for this is December 21.PLEASE READ NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY! THANK YOU!

Chapter 11

Normal POV

Tyson didn't tell his friends what he heard. He kept that to himself. But he had a really bad feeling. This wasn't the last time they would see the killer. He knew that one of them was next and that scared him real bad.

When he came out, Tala had already gone home. Everyone else was waiting to see Rei. Tyson waited until Hilary and Kenny were done before he went home. He took them with him.

Tyson' POV

I don't feel right about letting these two walking by themselves. I would feel better if I took them home with me.

They can sleep on the floor of my room. That would make me feel better.

"Hilary, Kenny. I want you guys to come home with me."

"What? I can't Tyson. I promised my mom I would be home as soon as I got back from the hospital! And Kenny has to help his mom with chores."

"Please you guys!"

"What is with you Tyson? I said we can't!"

"Dammit will you listen to me for once!"

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm going right now! Come on Chief!"

"Hilary, Kenny! Come Back!"

But they either didn't hear me or just decided to ignore me.

I hope they'll be okay.

Someone's POV

I watched as Hilary and Tyson fought to keep Hilary and Kenny at his house. The poor things should've listened to him.

"Time to put my plan into action! I'll be waiting for you two!"

Normal POV

Hiro was waiting for Tyson when he finally showed up.

"How's Rei?"

"He's in a coma."

"Tyson, I'm really sorry about what happened."

"It's alright Hiro. I'm going to bed"

"Goodnight Little Brother."

Elsewhere.....

Hilary and Kenny were walking through a shortcut when somebody attacked from behind.

"Gotcha." came a soft whispery voice.

"W-What do you want?"

"You and your geeky friend's head."

He laughed softly.

"Your crazy!"

"Maybe I am. But this is how you act when you're in love!"

"In love? With who and what does this have to do with us?"

"You ask to many questions. But I'll answer them. I'm in love with Tyson. And you and this geek are always getting on his case! But that problem will soon go away now won't it?"

He grabbed Hilary and Kenny by their hair and started shouting.

"ALL OF YOU JUST CAN'T SEEM TO LEAVE TYSON ALONE! HAVE TO MESS WITH HIM! WELL THAT ENDS HERE!"

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Hilary's head.

"Now you die."

He was about to pull the trigger when he someone slapped the gun out of his hand.

Kenny was now holder of the gun.

"Chief! Be careful!"

The intruder couldn't do nothing.

"You guys got lucky this time! You won't be so lucky next time!"

And with he turned around and started to run away when he tripped and fell.

As he got up and started to run again. But Hilary still caught a glimpse of him. And she couldn't believe her eyes!

"Tala!"

And then she fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! Tala is the killer! Good job to those who guessed correctly! But I have to recognize somone with good skills. This person had guessed it was Max. The evidence: someone's POV said that it was ONLY going to kill Hilary, Kai, and Kenny. It never said anything about Max going to be killed. The reason for this is that Tala found no reason to kill Max. Sure Max and Tyson fought but not lately so he hasn't given Tala a reason to kill him. Good Job Firey2Angel! Please recognize this person. They were the first person to stump me. And if you can congradulate them, please do so. Anyways, GOOD JOB EVERYONE! I'm proud of you guys for sticking by me! Okay........getting mushy:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Authoress Note: **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! My computer crashed and I had to go get it fixed. Well Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Normal POV

"Hilary? Wake up!"

The brunette mumbled something.

"Hilary! Please wake up!"

"I AM awake!"

Hilary got up and shooked herself off.

"Thank goodness your OK!"

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No...wait! Yes I do!"

All the memories came flooding back. Tala was the one that had harmed Rei!

But why? What was his motive for wanting Rei dead?

Then, it hit her.

He loved Tyson!

Tyson!

"Kenny we have to warn Tyson!"

"Ok lets go!"

They ran, with caution, to Hilary's house.

There they were greeted with an awful sight.

Hilary's front door was splattered with fake blood with a note attached to the door.

With shaking fingers, Hilary grabbed the note and read:

'Hilary and Kenny,

If you tell a single soul of who I am YOU'LL BE SORRY!'

Kenny and Hilary looked at each other.

"What should we do Hilary?"

"First, we need to leave. Far away from this town. We won't tell nobody where we are going."

"But what about warning the others?"

"We'll do that as soon as we leave. Tala must never know where we are going to do!"

The two quietly went into the house to decide what town they should head to.

Tala's POV

Dammit!

They know who I am!

What am I going to do?

That threatening might not do me any good!

Crap!

I better lie low for awhile.

You guys will pay dearly!

Kai! Only 3 more days until Christmas Eve!

But first I have to kill someone.

Bryan's POV

Poor Rei!

I feel bad for him!

Tala hasn't visited him in a long time.

He can be such an insensitive jerk sometimes!

"Bry. What are you still doing up?"

"Nothing Spencer. Go back to sleep. I'll be in bed in a few minutes."

He looked at me a minute longer before heading back to bed.

Sometimes I wonder why we're still dating.

Lately, we've been drifting apart.

Oh well.

Tyson's POV

I got a call from Kenny's mom and Hilary's mom.

They've gone missing.

I was so wild with worry.

Until Hialry's mom said that her suitcase was missing.

That could only mean one thing.

They ran away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the chapter being extra short! But it's beddie bye time! So long!


	13. Chapter 13

**Authoress Note:**Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 13

Normal POV

/_Where did Hilary and Kenny run to?/_

These questions were tearing at Tyson's heart. He hated not knowing where they were. He hated this feeling. Hated feeling helpless.

There were alot of things that he hated. He hated when clothes were too stiff, he hated wearing dress clothes, he hated the color PINK! He hated when his grandpa would sneak attack him for no reason. But he hated feeling helpless worse.

/_I need to get some rest. Otherwise I won't be well enough to help Hilary and Kenny if they need it./_

So the boy went to sleep.

Meanwhile

"So where are we going Hilary?"

"I don't know the real name for it but it's nickname is 'Land Of The Protected.' And it doesn't mean that kind of protection(A/N Not **_THAT_** protection neither!) It means,'No information is passed around.'"

"But Hilary. What about Christmas?"

"We're going to have to miss it. But as soon as we get Tala in jail we are going back home!"

Rei's POV

I-I don't know where I'm at.

I can't remember anything.

Wait a minute.

Now I remeber.

I didn't know that I was screaming until the nurses and doctor came running in.

I'm examined and then asked questions.

Like,"Who did it?" and, "What happened?"

I lied and said that I didn't remebered.

Then they left.

I laid back down and started crying.

I loved Tala and he betrayed me.

And, what terrified me even more, was what would Tala do if he knew that I was alive?

Bryan's POV

It's official.

Me and Spencer are breaking up.

Part of me is relived.

And the other part is torn up.

Who will love me now?

Tala's POV

The whore and the geek left town.

To where I don't know.

But I need to find out before they blow my cover.

When I find them, I won't kill them right away.

I'm going to make them suffer.

I'll cut them open and pull their guts out and then make them eat them.(Where did this come from!?)

Kai your turn is coming up.

Tomorrow you die!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! Rei woke up! Also if anyone is interested I have another Beyblade story called "Bloodied Moon" I need help seeing if it's any good!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Warning: You may need a tissue.**

Normal POV

_Ring, ring_

The sleepy boy groaned.

_Ring, ring_

"Hullo?"

"Tyson? It's me Hilary."

"Hilary!"

Now Tyson was fully awake.

"Where the hell are? Everybody is worried sick about you and Kenny!"

"I know......."

"And tomorrow is Christmas! Are you coming home by tomorrow?"

"Tyson! Calm down and let me explain."

Hilary took a deep breath and began her story.

"The day that you wanted Kenny and me to stay at your house was the day that Rei's attacker attacked us."

"Oh my gosh! Are you two ok?"

"Yes, physically we're ok. Emotionally, however....."

"What?"

"Tala is Rei's attacker."

Tyson breath was taken. He was stunned that he didn't know what to do. He forgot how to breathe.

"He tried killing me and Kenny that night. That's why we left town."

"Hilary...."

"I have to go now. I miss you and love you all. I'll be back once Tala goes to jail. Goodbye."

"Hilary! Wait!"

But she had already hung up.

Rei's POV

I called Max.

In addition to him and Micheal being here, they brought Bryan.

Max told me the good news.

He's pregnant.

4 months pregnant.

He also told me that Hilary and Kenny were missing.

When he told me that my first thought was that Tala got ahold of them.

Then he said that Hilary called Tyson so I know that they are safe.

Max and Michael left after awhile leaving me with the person I orginally had a crush on, Bryan.

He was so quiet.

"So how are you and Spencer doing?"

"We broke up last night."

"Oh."

So badly I wanted to tell him about Tala.

But I didn't.

He was about to leave when I grabbed him.

He looked at me weirdly.

I started crying.

"Please d-d-don't le-leave me alone."

So he stayed a little while longer.

Tala's POV

Well tonight's the night.

I'm going to enjoy this.

I've waited along time for this day.

Don't worry Kai.

Tyson will be in good hands after you're gone!

Max's POV

Michael is so happy that he's going to be a father!

I'm happy, too, though nobody's gonna see me in an apron!

We were watching T.V. when Tyson called.

His voice was urgent when he told us to come over right away.

I hope everything is alright!

Kai's POV

Tala called a few hours ago.

He wanted to know if I'd have dinner with since he's lonely without Rei.

I told him I'd meet him in an hour.

I tried calling Tyson's but nobody answered, so I left a message on his answering machine telling him were I would be at if he needed me.

Then I walked out the door on my to Tala's.

Normal POV

After Max and Michael arrived Tyson got prepared for what he was about to say.

"I called because I know who it was that attacked Rei."

"You DO!? Tell us!"

"It was Tala."

There was a long silence. Nobody spoke for what seemed like hours. Max was the first to speak.

"Good on Tyson! You had me going!"

When Tyson didn't say nothing Max knew that it was true.

"Oh god! Oh my god! How could he?"

"We need to call the police," said Michael.

"I know but I wanted to tell you guys first. We have witnesses too.Hilary and Kenny."

While Max was crying and Michael was comforting him, Tyson went to go call the police, only to see that somebody had left a message.

He hit the play button.

_Tyson, I'm going to go have dinner at Tala's house. Call me later. Love ya. Kai_

Tyson couldn'e breathe. The air was knocked out of him.

He had to get to Tala's house and fast!

"Max, Michael get your coats we need to leave!"

"Where are we going?"

"I'll explain when we start going......now DRIVE MICHAEL!"

On the way to Tala's house, Tyson explained the message that Kai left him, making Michael go faster when they learned that Kai was with Tala.

Meanwhile..........

Kai was trying to escape from Tala's grasp.

The minute that Kai had arrived Tala had tried to kill him.

"Oh Kaiiiiiii! Where are you? Come out so I can rip your guts out and feed them to you!"

He started laughing like a maniac.

Kai had never been so scared in his whole life before.

He was terrified.

"Come on out Kai! You know that this would never had happened if you only stayed away from Tyson!"

Kai didn't say nothing.

"I loved Tyson and you and everybody else took him AWAY FROM ME!"

Tala's voice was no longer soft and taunting. It was now filled with anger, hatred, and filled with pain.

"I loved him so much! But he didn't return the feelings back. That hurt but my feelings for him didn't change. That's when I learned that he loved _you_! But I didn't have nothing to worry about. Mr. Cold-hearted didn't care for anyone didn't he?"

"Boy was angry when I learned that you stole him from me. Well now I'm returning the favor. This is the price. You want to be with him and now your going to pay with your life!"

"So come out, come out wherever you are."

Normal POV

When Tyson got to Tala's house they braced themselves.

They didn't what was going to happen and the thought terrified them.

They opened the door carefully and peeked their heads in.

At first they heard silence. Then, they heard Tala's taunting voice.

"Kaiiiiiiiiiiii where are you?"

"We have to go in carefully so not to get caught."

They three crept in.

Only to run smack dab into Tala.

He was suprised and angry to see Tyson and co. there but then turned happy.

"Tyson, Max and Michael. What a surprise that you would drop in."

"Don't play cute with me Tala!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"We know that you're the one that attacked Rei, Hilary, and Kenny."

Tala didn't say nothing at first. Then, he started giggling.

"How I was hoping that you wouldn't know who it was Tyson but I can't go back in time to stop you."

"What are you planning Tala?"

"I plan on killing Kai and winning Tyson back."

That's when Kai popped out.

"Tyson wasn't yours to begin with!"

"So that's where you've been hiding at Kai."

"You won't Tyson, Tala, because I plan on stopping you!"

"Kai charged at Tala but stopped short when he saw what Tala was holding.

A gun.

"I love Tyson and you cannot stop me!"

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, somebody attacked him from behind.

Michael.

"Michael! What are you doing?"

"Protecting you Max!"

Tala used his left arm to push Michael away.

"DON"T INTERFERE!"

And he shot Michael in the heart.

Max ran to Michael screaming crying hard.

At first nobody heard the sirens in the background but as they grew closer so did the sound.

Tala dropped the gun and ran out the backdoor.

But not before saying,"I will be back!"

Tyson and Kai embraced each other but turned their attention to where Max was holding the bloody Michael.

"M-Michael! Oh God! Please don't die!"

"Max."

"Michael? Help is on the way so please hang in there!"

"Max. Face reality. I'm not going to make it. I'm dying right now."

"Don't say that! You're going to live!"

"Please Max. Don't make this worse. Know this....I love you and always will. I will never forget you in the other world, so don't forget me. My spirit will be with you and the baby. I won't leave your side. Though the baby won't ever meet me, I know that you will tell him about me. I love......you.......Max."

And then he died in Max's arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wanna cry now! I'm thinking about making a sequel called,'He Returns' What do you guys think? Would you like a sequel? The next chapter is the last one.......so vote!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authoress Note:Last Chapter!!!!! **(sobs) But all good things must come to an end! But I will say this: Look Out For A Sequel!

Chapter 15

Normal POV

December 28

Today was Michael's funeral.

It was raining.

It was a very sad Christmas. Max wouldn't go out for a week. Everything that he loved was gone.

Everyone was now saying something about Michael.

Emily: "Michael was a really good person."

Eddie: "He could be rude at times but he was a good person. He didn't deserve to die!"

Rick: He started crying so hard that he couldn't say what he wanted to say.

Rei: "He was someone that you could trust."

Judy: "He made my son happy and for that I thank him so very much. Why did he have to go?"

Rei: "He made me laugh when times with Tala were tough."

Tyson: "He made alot of people laugh and he was sometimes generous."

And finally Max.

He got up there and started to talk while tears fell down his face.

"Michael was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I loved him so much! He told me once that if he were to die that he would want me to be with another. That I would find someone like him. But.....there'll never be another Michael. I lost him because of some jealous freak. He was always there for me. My baby will grow up not knowing what his father was like. But I know that he will hear stories from everyone who ever knew Michael."

And then he walked off the podium.

And that was Michael's funeral.

**Epilouge in Tyson's POV**

Well it's been 3 months since the incident and Micheal's funeral. Let me update you on what's been happening:

Kai and me are now engage. We plan to wed in September.

As for Rei, him and Bryan are now dating. And Rei couldn't have been happier!

Hilary and Kenny came back from the town they were hiding in. They plan to get married soon.

And finally Max. He's 7 months pregnant now. He was so depressed that he talked about killing himself. He's much better now. He's dating a boy called Miguel.

Well that's our story.

Diary over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's over! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh well! I least I got the sequel to look forward to! Yep this story was a diary! But the sequel won't be! Until the sequel......signing out!


End file.
